Thayer David
Thayer David (March 4, 1927 – July 17, 1978) was born David Thayer Hersey in Medford, Massachusetts. As an actor, he starred in various film and television projects since the 1950's, but is best known for playing the raspy-voiced Professor Stokes on the 1966 ABC television series, Dark Shadows. On Dark Shadows, he engaged in several different roles throughout the span of the show, appearing in a total of 221 episodes (In episode 701, he played two characters - Professor Stokes and Sandor). Thayer David also starred in the two MGM films, House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. Thayer David passed away from a heart attack in New York City aged only fifty-one. Thayer David and Lara Parker played supporting roles in the film Save the Tiger, but they did not appear together in any scenes. Beyond the Shadows Outside of Dark Shadows, Thayer David worked on many different projects. The following is just a small sample from his resume. *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (1959)'' *''The Three Musketeers (1960)'' *''Save the Tiger (1973)'' *''The Eiger Sanction (1975)'' *''Rocky (1976)'' *''Roots (1977)'' Appearances As Matthew Morgan '(28 episodes) 38, 51, 53, 54, 63, 64, 70, 75, 77, 81, 90, 98, 102, 104, 107, 108, 111, 112, 113, 115, 116, 118, 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127 '''As Ben Stokes '(48 episodes) 372, 373, 374, 375, 378, 380, 381, 389, 396, 397, 398, 401, 402, 406, 410, 411, 413, 415, 416, 417, 418, 425, 426, 428, 429, 430, 431, 435, 436, 438, 439, 440, 442, 445, 453, 457, 459, 460, 623, 661, 662, 663 , 664 , 665 , 666 , 885, 1110, 1111, 1112, 1113, 1114, 1116, 1118, 1119 'As Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes '(68 episodes) 464, 472, 475, 487, 488, 507, 508, 509, 510, 511, 513, 518, 527, 529, 536, 537, 538, 544, 550, 557, 558, 575, 579, 595, 596, 597, 598, 600, 605, 606, 636, 641, 642, 647, 660, 663, 664, 665, 666, 682, 692, 693, 694, 700, 701, 835, 836, 889, 910, 912, 917, 928, 931, 933, 934, 972, 1062, 1065, 1067, 1070, 1072, 1083, 1084, 1177, 1187, 1198 '''As Sandor Rakosi (13 episodes) 701, 702, 707, 710, 711, 724, 740, 741, 745, 748, 749, 750, 798 As Count Petofi (Victor Fenn-Gibbon) '(52 episodes) 793, 794, 798, 800, 801, 814, 815, 816, 817, 818, 819, 820, 821, 822, 823, 825, 826, 827, 828, 831, 832, 834, 838, 840, 841, 842, 843, 844, 847, 849, 851, 853, 854, 855, 856, 857, 858, 859, 861, 862, 863, 865, 871, 873, 874, 875, 876, 877, 878, 881, 882, 883 A's Timothy Stokes (PT) (11 episodes) 1027, 1030, 1031, 1038, 1039, 1046, 1047, 1057, 1058, 1059, 1060 As Mordecai Grimes (2 episodes) 1154/1155, 1184 As Ben Stokes (Parallel Time) (2 episodes) 1230, 1245 As Professor T. Eliot Stokes House of Dark Shadows As Reverend Strack Night of Dark Shadows External links * * *''Thayer David at NNDB'' *''Thayer David article at Wikipedia'' David, Thayer Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Feature Film Actors Category:House Of Dark Shadows Actors Category:Night Of Dark Shadows Actors Category:Narrators